


Switched

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Gen, Personality Swap, also there is cursing, cameo appearance from most of the p5 party members and all of the p1 party members, please see author note for more detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Something is off with the group's rich as hell party member...





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> Before Persona 5 came out, I was under the impression Haru was going be like Nanjo based off the trailers and info that we got. Now, obvious that is wrong. However, I wanted to make a crack fic with Haru being like Nanjo, with the addition of Nanjo being like Haru. So ooc-ness is intentional for these two.
> 
> Please excuse spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. Canon got screw over for this fic to happen and work.

“Hmph. You think that Skull would have better aim.”

Everyone stared at Haru and her unusual remark. The eight of them decided spend some time fulfilling requests and exploring Mementos. They were ambush by several Shadows (an ambush leaving everyone but Futaba with half health. Frankly, Futaba was safe inside her Persona, so it makes no sense for even mentioning this bit of trivia).

“Hey, it’s not my fault this thing gives me crap accuracy!” shouted Ryuji, glaring at the teenager. “I been telling Joker I wanted an upgrade for awhile now.”

“So you’re blaming it on him then when the true culprit is yourself,” answered Haru. “Figures.”

“Noir, can you keep the insults to a minimum,” said Ann.

“It’s not my fault for telling the truth, Panther,” Haru said to her. “Besides, I meant it as a way that would want Skull to improve.”

“You’re not doing a good job at it,” stated Makoto, crossing her arms. “Do you remember the reason why you’re even with us to begin with?”

“Yes. The dumb ape and Mona were arguing too much with other, and it ended with Mona’s feelings getting hurt,” answered Haru.

Ryuji swing his weapon a few times in the air, and was about to hit Haru with it if it wasn’t for Yusuke and Joker.

Joker gave him a stern look. “If you’re bothered by Noir that much, I’ll bench her. Okay?”

“Besides,” added Yusuke. “If you want a fight, at least do it where we can’t get ambush.”

So the eight of them drove up to the last safe spot they found. The second they got there, Ryuji confronted Haru. “Look, I know that you have a bias towards Mona since you met him first. And don’t deny it, okay? You’re closer to him more than everyone else on the team.”

“Bias?” Morgana started to clean his ears.

“It’s not like you can see it as well,” mumbled Futaba under her breath.

“I could honestly handle that, but where did this cold ice queen bitch behavior came from anyway? You’re not under any ailment or something, so what is going on with you?”

“I’m just stating my opinion,” said Haru, shrugging her shoulders. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Skull.”

Ryuji frowned at the curly haired teenager. “Well, this opinion of your sucks. It’s as if you switched personalities with someone else! As cool to see this whole other side of you, it’s getting in way right now. Just pull this crap when our lives aren’t at stake here, okay?”

* * *

“We could give Mark Life Stones to heal him up!”

After the St. Hermelin students escaped a sudden demon ambush that left Brown and Yukino left for dead and everyone else with low health, leaving Maki to use all of her powers with Mediarama and Samerecarm. At least, she did to the point that she had no powers left to heal Mark, leading to Nanjo saying that sudden statement.

“I don’t want to take Life Stones,” answered Mark, as he started to walk away from him. “They’re shit items!”

“Well, we don’t have any other healing items, so these will make due,” said Nanjo, forcing the small stones into Mark’s hands by force. “Once we go shopping we can fully heal you up. I don’t think it’s fair that everyone but Mark is okay. We have to take care of each other, after all.”

“As much as I am touched by your sudden act of kindness,” replied Mark, handing the small stones back to Nanjo, “I think we should just forget those items and-”

Nanjo gives him a small smile, but his eyes showed a terrible glint in them. He leaned into Mark’s ear and whispered, “Please take these Life Stones before I force heal you myself.”

“What do you think Nanjo told Mark?” asked Yuka to Uesugi.

“I don’t know,” answered Uesugi, “but I think he just convinced Mark to use the Life Stones.”

“…We could have just let Maki rest long enough to regain power to heal him you know,” pointed out Naoya, as he stretched his arms.

“But what if we get ambush again?” asked Nanjo. “It’s not worth risking Maki or Mark at all.”

“It’s a fair point,” stated Yukino, “But it’s better to save our items for something else.”

“Like when we find Kandori and beat the crap out of him,” muttered Reiji.

“Well,” said Mark, “It’s too late now. I just used them. We can always get more.”

As the group started to walk again, this time being more careful of any surprised attacks, Elly and Maki lagged behind the others. They didn’t want Nanjo to hear what the two had to say about him. They weren’t sure if he would react to it in a good or bad way. “

It is just me, or was Nanjo _replaced_ with someone else?” asked Elly.

“It certainly seems so,” said Maki, as she looked at Nanjo walking ahead of them. “The last time Mark got low health, Nanjo said he should have been more careful with the enemies’ attacks!”

Unknown to the two girls, Mark was having a similar conversation with Nanjo.

“So, are you feeling better?” asked Nanjo, still giving him that small smile.

“Yeah. Look, as much I’m grateful for the healing, I think you should go back to being the rich dick I know and hate,” said Mark. “This new personality you have isn’t working out.”


End file.
